oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Falador
ALL INFORMATION PRESENT ON THIS PAGE IS OUT-DATED. PLEASE DISREGARD. Falador is the hub of advancement and individualism. It's leadership comprises of notable war heroes, proven and successful leaders and thinkers, and even members of the proletariat. History When the Thii menace appeared and was located, it was deemed a military force, devoid of political undermining and subterfuge, was necessary. A meeting of the most influential people who were interested determined its location, near Bricca Vale, and who would be its starting leaders to guide and shape this new city. In recent history Falador has been plagued by a large amount of undead cropping up through jungle and countryside, necromancers performing dark rituals, hordes of zombies and ghouls ravaging about the unprotected villages of the land. While Falador's adventurers helped to stem the tide back, it would soon be revealed to be the work of Maloglash, an undead Teln Elf that had returned from when had been defeated. An army of undead at his back he laid siege to Luperion, threatening to tear it apart by its foundation for his own conquest. While the undead army laid siege to the Wolf's gate, Falador was similarly brought under threat from encroaching undead, lead by Malaglash's lieutenants 'Sins' as they were called; powerful adventurers raised from the dead, several of whom were well known among Falador's residents. Now, its greatest heroes of the past threatened to slaughter its inhabitants within. Through blood, toil, and no small amounts of heroics from Falador's current champions and adventurers, the undead hordes were pushed back at moderate losses to the town from the bombarding mages and fires in the city. Expected losses, but by no means close to what would have been in store for the city-state had it of fallen to horde of undeath. Through a break in the siege's, a group of Falador's strongest left to finish off the final Sins to hopefully save Luperion from its impending defeat. While they were away, an undead force attempted a final push on the city walls, and while few of the undead made it within the gates, they were quickly cut down by the remaining garrison of Falador's adventurers. Now relative peace is in Falador, the peace one can at least expect in a world filled with as many dangerous as Oustomia, though it always seems dark winds arise and blow through. The question is when shall the next crisis come? And what will be left in its wake. Geography Falador lies on the west coast of the Kraken Expanse and south of Bricca Vale. It's surrounding area is primarily plains further enclosed by jungles as natural protection. Inhabitants Falador is home to many people that have the goal of combating the Thii creatures. There are many brave warriors, mages, and students of war here trained and training in order to persevere against the Thii. However, there is more than just warriors residing here. There are also many Havener refugees from Haven's destruction trying to rebuild their lost lives and homes in this area. Religion, Magic & Technology While most religions are accepted and encouraged, dark or evil religions, or cults, are banned and will be persecuted when found. Magic and technology, however are encouraged and supported and given nearly free reign and funding. Religion There are now a number of temples doting about Falador in its age of freedom of religion, the list currently stands at: A Temple to Briggh, funded by Taril Wrathsinger. A Temple to Iomedae, funded by Baranya Hawall A Temple to the Shepard, funded by Zilos The Temple of All-Gods, 'dedicated to the worship of all Deities. Made by Elora Luthana. Magic Is a common commodity within Falador given the number of adventurers that pass through the city and reside within it. The Arcanist Spire, the Blackfield College of the Arts, and Falador University hosts a wide selection of materials to aide any aspiring mage. Technology Draugnir has opened up all of his smithies to the public at a cost to provide aid in any artisan or tinkers' endeavor in creation and innovation. Tarill Wrathsinger has also opened up a branch of Forgetech Industries, selling various powerful technological weapons of war to the public, should they be capable of using it. Law & Crime 'Laws found here! People of Interest *Toriel: Previous ruler of Falador, benefactor to the magically-inclined *Tarill: Pioneer of technological warfare. *Tugger: Hell-knight of the Crimson Order. *Ceto: Well-known for her kindness and generosity. Employee of Meta-Magic. Current Councilor Members * Ruler: Lady Sy'lenna Tidedancer * General: Belor Moonbreeze * Warden: Asmund Frostmoon * Royal Enforcer: Everyman * Magister: ZIlos * High Prest: Elora Luthana * Spymaster: Shin * Diplomat: Avalon Blackfield * Marshal: Jim * Treasurer: Vacant A list of each Councilor's duties and jobs will be listed here--WIP Places of Interest *Market place: A hub of trade and modest business. Any mundane item may be found here at full market value. Futhermore, with enough searching, you may be able to acquire magic items here as well. This extra effort is represented in paying 150% the market value of the magic item desired (multiply the magic item's value by 1.5 for the cost to buy). *Meta-Magic: Owned and managed by Toriel, the ruler of Falador. Able to manage both the city and the tower, she provides magic items at 75% the value and allows aspiring artisans and magical crafters a place to sell their wares, as long as they agree to her terms and conditions. *Torag's Armory: Owned and managed by Draugnir, the councilor of Falador. Keen on supporting and enriching the citizens of Falador, Draugnir trains citizens in the various techniques of creation and allows them a place to sell their services to other crafters. These citizens, for a fee, are capable of aiding in the creation of a multitude of differing crafts. *Ceto's Grove: Represented by a giant peach tree near the middle of the city. It has functioned as both a park of sorts for people to relax and unwind as well as a refugee camp and healing site in times of trouble. Ceto is the mother of the Spymaster of Haven, Sorin, and is an employee of Meta-Magic as well. Obtaining a Building There are various types of buildings that a player may want or need to further their goals. To do this, money needs to be paid, and knowing how much that requires is vital information. Most buildings that can be bought and paid for can be seen here. Category:Old Lore